


Magic or Something Else

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [581]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Damien said that they are as smart as some people are, and that they are meant to protect him and anyone he chooses as important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 December 2016  
> Word Count: 101  
> Prompt: magic  
> Summary: Damien said that they are as smart as some people are, and that they are meant to protect him and anyone he chooses as important.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a nice little repeat visit with Jacob and the hellhounds. I love that he understands what they are, but also has this image of them that is completely benign.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He knows it's not like Harry Potter, but sometimes he likes to think the dogs are really people who can shapeshift into dogs. It makes things easier for him to understand how they can understand everyone in the family so well. Damien said that they are as smart as some people are, and that they are meant to protect him and anyone he chooses as important. Jacob feels special to be one of those important people, and promises Damien not to be naughty with the dogs. He loves having them around, so he'll do anything to make sure that's always true.


End file.
